wethepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Oberoth20/My Amendment Proposal 4 - Fiscal Restraints on Government
Proposal #1 - Budget Section 1. No money may be expended by the United States except as authorized by a balanced budget approved by the Congress as specified herein. Section 2. For the purposes of this article, money shall be deemed to be expended either by a cash outlay or by incurring an obligation, even if that obligation is contingent in nature. Section 3. The maximum amount which may be budgeted for expenditure shall be the amount actually collected by the United States for these purposes on a basis of an average of the last three fiscal years, and no money shall be spent that exceeds that amount unless subject to Section four of this amendment. Section 4. Congress may enact a temporary exception to this requirement under the following conditions: if the United States is engaged in a war which has been declared by Congress as specified in Article I, then by a majority of the full membership of both houses of Congress; otherwise, upon a national emergency as declared by a seventy-five percent majority vote of the full membership of both houses of Congress. Provided however, that if Congress votes to declare an emergency for three consecutive budgets then all members of Congress, voting in favor of the exception for the three years, shall be permanently ineligible to seek re-election to either house of Congress at the end of their individual current term of service. Section 5. So long as the United States Debt is greater than ten Trillion Dollars the United States shall be prohibited from providing money to foreign governments, except for the purpose of land leases for military bases and expenses at foreign embassies. The United States government is permitted to provide the United Nations and its subdivisions an amount equaling the total of one-hundred million dollars. The President of the United States as well as each Senator and Representative in Congress shall recieve not more than one-hundred thousand dollars per year excluding their offical expense account which shall be released ever year to their constituants. Section 6. The Boarder of the United States shall be the responsibility of the Department of Defense and fall within their budget. An area not greater than twenty feet from the boarder of the United States shall be the property of the Department of Defense, unless otherwise authorized by Congress, all landowners shall be paid a fair market value for their land. An area of twenty feet on either side of a boarder fence or wall shall also be the property and responsibility of the Department of Defense. Proposal #2. Taxes Section 1. Taxation shall be divided between Business and Personal Taxation, and no Business Tax shall be less than that of the Personal Tax. All Taxes shall be uniform throughout the land whether it be Federal, State or Territorial respectively. Section 2. No Tax shall be passed as to be a penalty to any citizen, nor shall any income tax or combination thereof exceed fifty percent of a person's income. Section 3. Residents of the United States that are not citizens of the same shall be required to pay taxes as prescribed by law. Section 4. Persons illigally residing within the United States may pay taxes as any other non-resident with their tax information concidered to be privladged and not accessable by immagration enforcement so long as the person filing their taxes provides accurate information to the United States Tax serves as designated by Congress. Category:Blog posts